


Heritage

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: How was Loki supposed to know condoms could break?(Completely works as a stand-alone fic.)





	1. Chapter 1

Loki dug her fingers tight into Tony's hair as if she might tear it out - a risk, when dating an alien god - and moaned desperately under him. "Please! Tony, please!"

"God, I love to hear you beg." he panted. And he knew how much Loki loved to hear him throw the word 'god' around.

He had Loki in cuffs, designed just for the snarky god. They left enough slack for a lot of things... but not enough for Loki to reach her own clit.

He always put extra effort in when they did it like this. When Loki was a woman, and she let Tony top, Tony was especially determined to blow her mind. Loki had explained about how this kind of sex was seen as almost mythically pleasurable, on Asgard, but restricted by their high fertility to only being done for breeding. And Loki, for reasons she avoided discussing, wasn't supposed to have kids. Tony, being a mortal with a non-condom-destroying-penis, could safely fuck her.

And apparently the mythical amounts of pleasure weren't exaggerated. Loki went wild for this; got absolutely overwhelmed with it.

"Tony!" she begged, and bit her finger to muffle herself.

"No." Tony said firmly, pulling the hand away. "I want to hear you. Eyes on me, love." He never let Loki hide during this. Not one bit.

She clutched his arm, his shoulder, eyes wide and wild. "Please!"

Tony grinned, and adjusted the angle of their hips, making Loki wail. "Oh, right there?"

Loki could no longer speak, just raked gouges into the mattress. She was sweaty and trembling. Tony had done this. Tony had made this ancient god, this fierce invader, shaky and overwhelmed and desperate with need. Need for him. Tony had made Loki beg.

He knew Loki was more than desperate enough to use magic to get her way, but also too far gone to do so. He slowed just slightly, and caressed her breasts.

"Bastard! I will murder you and wear your skin as a cloak!" Loki wailed, voice far too needy to be threatening.

"Do you want to come, sweetie?"

Loki gave an outraged cry at the pet name, but jerked her hips upward. "Please! Tony, please!"

"You can ask nicer than that." he said, smirking. Loki had spent their last fuck absolutely destroying Tony, 'training' him to fulfill Loki's kink for praise and dirty talk. This seemed fair revenge. He ran his thumb over Loki's clit, teasing.

Loki actually lifted Tony up with her hips, arching urgently. "Please! Tony, Tony, you're so good, please, please make me come, please! I want to feel you inside me when I do!" Her fingers moved urgently over Tony's skin. "I want to clench around you, feel you come as I do, feel your big cock press deep and just right in me- Tony, please!"

Tony finally relented, and kissed Loki sloppily as he set his attention properly to her clit. She came within seconds, and her hot, wet slickness clamping down tight on Tony set him off as well.

They kissed, spasms slowly fading. Loki clutched Tony urgently when he started to pull out.

"No, not yet, please!" she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck, trying to hide his smug grin. Apparently after this kind of sex, Loki was left brimming with "energy to create life". She either flung herself out of bed and into some activity, or got especially clingy and affectionate. Seemed they were going with affectionate this time!

\----------

Loki eventually convinced her limbs to release her mortal, and let him pull away. He uncuffed her first - she'd almost forgotten - and pulled out carefully, always cautious of the condom slipping or spilling.

She stretched, luxuriating in the afterglow. She absolutely adored this. Really, it was fortunate she liked Tony so much; at this point she would fuck him just for this, even if he really was as annoying as he'd first seemed.

She should do something nice for him. Not sex; they did that plenty. Maybe....

"Fuck."

She looked down at Tony, who was looking a bit... panicked.

"What?"

"Um.... The condom broke."

What?

Loki didn't react for a few seconds, expecting something to be added.

It wasn't.

"You told me condoms worked on Midgardians."

"They do! They have, I don't know, a less than one percent failure rate!"

Loki took a slow breath, debating the merits of killing this mortal and storming out, versus just storming out.

And then hot anger at his stupidity turned sick. She had been used. He had known this was special and intimate to her, had known she wouldn't do it if it risked pregnancy, had known she had done it with no one else. And he had known of the risk, and had not told her.

Had this all been a ploy, with the intention of getting a demigod child? He had been so interested in her shifting nature. Had he seen her only as a tool to use, a path to second-hand immortality?

"Hey! Whatever you're thinking, stop! Be mad at me for being an idiot all you want, but whatever's put that expression on your face, stop it!" The words came out angry. Loki's head snapped up to look at him, fist clenched, immediately defensive.

He took a deep breath, and forcibly relaxed his shoulders. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? My bad. Condoms do break sometimes, but it's pretty much seen as negligible, because it's rare, and... well, it's not like women get pregnant every time. I mean...." He waved an arm helplessly. "Look, are you definitely pregnant? The way you talked about it before, you kind of made it sound like the problem was Asgardian men being really fertile. Are you really fertile too?"

Loki was still trying to put together what he was saying, trying to decide if she should kill him for his betrayal, or simply his stupidity. Would she even be able to return to Asgard, carrying this? "I- I don't know!"

"Well, what's normal for Asgardian women? Are you usually fertile?"

Loki's mind was still in a panic. So it slipped. "They are, but I'm not-" She caught herself.

"You're not fertile? Wait, then what are- Oh. No, you mean...." He was frowning, confused. "You aren't Asgardian?"

Loki clenched her teeth and looked away, hoping he'd understand to drop it. She didn't mind being known to be not Asgardian. What she minded was the question that would inevitably follow.

"Then what are you?"

There it was.

She swallowed. "I don't... know."

She'd never talked about it. Never.

"Wait, what? How... WHAT?"

She sighed. May as well tell him. By the end of this conversation, he would either be forgiven or dead.

"I... don't know. Odin took me as an infant. I shifted to look like an Asgardian. Or, close enough. I'm not a perfect match, so I don't know how much my internal biology will match theirs." She'd never quite fit. "When I found out, he told me I was Laufey's son - he is king of the frost giants - but he didn't say how he knew, or why he took me, or... he never explained anything!" She still got angry sometimes, thinking of it. She had so badly needed answers, and Odin, in a sudden fit of cowardice, had allowed Odinsleep to take him then. She thought everything would have been different, if Odin had not failed her in that moment of terrifying discovery. And they had never really had a conversation after that. She had never gotten answers.

"I thought I was a frost giant, then, but... I don't think I am. The Jotun, the frost giants, they are not my size, and they do not have hair, and... and they are not shapeshifters! I do not know if I am some kind of half breed, or even if the frost giants found me and stole me from someone else, I... I don't know!"

She looked up at Tony, suddenly afraid of his reaction to this outburst. She had never spoken of this. Mother and Thor, determined to be unconditionally accepting of her, determined to never let her think of herself as anything other than family to them, had always steered away from the topic. Tony was staring at her in shock. She looked away. "I don't know what I am. I think I'm just me."

"Oh shit." Tony rubbed his face tiredly. "After maybe getting you pregnant is a hell of a time to find out you're an unknown species."

"After you maybe getting me pregnant is a hell of a time to find out you break condoms after all." Loki spat back. She should... do what? If she was pregnant, she couldn't go home. Thor would be nothing but supportive, but she couldn't bring a helpless child into her nest of enemies. If she stayed here, would her Asgardian enemies leave her be? Would she need to run? And Midgardians were unnervingly bold and dangerous these days. Her occasional presence on their world, with such clear Avenger approval, was uneasily tolerated. But settling down to raise a child would be another matter entirely. But then, fleeing to unknown worlds would hardly be a safe endeavor!

"Just... putting it out there, but... there is the option of abortion. Or... look, you can't actually be pregnant yet; I mean, it takes time for sperm to reach the egg, right? Can you just... turn back into a man for a while? I mean, then there's no egg to reach. Or, fuck, is there?"

She looked at him, processing this. Abortion? She had heard of it. Practical, but she was certain she wouldn't do it. But just... shifting into a man....

Shifting was more difficult when she still felt like the form she was in. She tired to think of herself as a man. She'd been a man just two days ago. She tried to remember. Her vagina was still tingling pleasure from their lovemaking. She wasn't a man; the very idea seemed absurd. How could she be a man, with this warm feeling of creation, this energy, buzzing within her?

Did she want to be?

It was a ridiculous thought. A child would throw her entire life into dangerous upheaval. But something in her hungered for it. Not her usual impulse for chaos, but a deep biological need to create this life.

"Lokes? Hey, will you talk to me? What are you thinking?"

This life? Or any life? If she was going to have a child, and the upheaval that followed, she'd always assumed it would be Thor's. Did she want a breakable mortal's child?

Tony would be so fleeting. A child would be a piece of him to keep. Unless it took after Tony in lifespan. It would hurt enough to lose Tony. She didn't even have a child yet, and already the thought of losing it panicked her.

The thought of losing it.... Her hand covered her abdomen, a tense, protective gesture.

"I... I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"It's- I can't just turn myself into a man when I don't feel like it! It doesn't work like that! I'm a woman right now!"

Tony scowled. "I've seen you switch on purpose, plenty of times."

Loki hunched into herself. She hated being pressured into changing. It always felt like an attack, a dismissal of the truth of her nature. "Sometimes. A lot of the time I'm kind of... neutral, so I can switch back and forth. Right now I'm a woman." Why was she explaining this?

"Well," he sighed, and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Hurry up and feel like a man again. What, you want me to put on some football?"

His tone pushed her over the edge, hard. She snarled. "You haven't asked if I want to. I am not your creature, to order around! You-" She emphasized the word with a sneer. "knew the possibility of the condom failing, and you gave me your seed anyway! It is mine now, and I will do as I please with it!" She jumped out of bed, and willed her armor back into place, not breaking stride out of the room, out toward the balcony.

Tony was scrambling after her. "Wait, what? Fuck's sake, Loki, will you stop, and talk to me? Do you want a baby?"

She....

She wanted not to have this demanding little mortal trying to order her out of being a woman! And lying about condoms working, and asking intrusive questions about her biology, and... and just being so obnoxious and mortal!

"Loki! Will you fucking stop a minute? I'm trying, here! Loki! Seriously? You're just going to leave? Are you sixteen? Stop!"

She made it out to the balcony.

"No! Loki, stay! Are you kidding me, seriously? Sit your godly ass down and fucking talk to me!"

"About what? About how you lied, and tricked the trickster? Or do you need to interrogate me and order my form about some more?" She turned to snarl at him. "Don't worry yourself about whether or not I'm pregnant; it's no concern of yours! Heimdall!"

The bifrost took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

Tony examined his drink. It was a nice color. Amber. Alcohol always held light nicely.

He took the shot.

But then he didn't have any more to look at. So he poured another.

He'd fucked up. He'd really fucked up.

On the scale of fuck ups, this at least didn't hurt a bunch of random innocent people. It just hurt him. And Loki. And maybe their kid.

Oh fuck, god, maybe their kid.

But he'd really, really fucked up.

Part of him argued that Loki had been acting like a brat, refusing to talk to him, to explain anything, to just fucking communicate. Out of the two of them, surely the thousand year old god should be expected to have more emotional maturity, and be the grown up in a tense situation? But that was a laugh. They were both so fucked up, they never should have been allowed near each other.

And Loki had just found out she might be pregnant. Of course she wouldn't know about the limits of birth control; that condoms weren't perfect. Asgardians seemed to be on the abstinence method of birth control. Or, anyway, the enthusiastically-embracing-everything-except-penis-in-vagina-sex method of birth control.

And then Loki had opened up about not knowing what she was, and Tony had seen how tense and upset that had made her, on top of maybe being pregnant, and he should have... have hugged her, and said it was all okay, and instead he'd started talking about abortion and demanding Loki shift into her male form to get them out of this.

He'd been trying to fix things, to undo his mistake. Loki wouldn't talk to him!

Why would she? He'd fucked up so bad.

He took the shot, and poured another. He didn't spill any, so it was fine.

He'd yelled at the sky a bit, trying to get this Heimdall guy to either bring him up or send someone - preferably Loki - down. No good, of course.

That had been... how many days ago?

Pepper came by to check on him some, and Steve. He put on a decent front of not-spiraling-into-self-destruction, when they were around. He puttered in his lab a bit, with a vague idea of building something to let him activate the bifrost, but no real idea how to do so.

And he tried not to drink too much, because Loki would come back, and he wanted to be in a state of mind to fix this mess, when she did.

That's what he'd been telling himself all week. One week. Loki had all kinds of space stuff going on. Princing and Trickstering and all that. Sometimes she couldn't be around much. But she always came by at least once a week. It was a rule.

Today was day eight.

Still no Loki.

So, drinking.

Tony drank more, and yelled at the sky a bit more, and he might've challenged Heimdall to a fight. Who the fuck cared? He passed out on a couch.

\--------

When he woke up, Loki was scowling down at him.

"You smell terrible."

"And good morning to you too." He stared at Loki, not sure what this meant.

Loki sneered and walked away.

Clearly she was not in a caretaking mood, and would not be nursing him through his hangover.

But she was BACK. What did that mean?

Tony got himself up, and went to take a shower. Better to risk Loki leaving again while he did, than to try to talk this out while his brain was static.

When he came out, Loki was in a sitting room, reading one of the Asgardian books that had drifted into his library.

"Hey."

Loki put her book down, and turned to face him. "Hey." she said, tone idly mocking.

Right. She wasn't going to make anything easy. "So... you're still a chick. Are you pregnant?"

"None of your business."

"It really is, though."

"No, it isn't. I was very upset after our last conversation. When I was able to again, I took my male form, to prevent pregnancy. As you... suggested." Clearly still mad over that, then. "However, I found I liked the idea. I do want a child. So I took Thor." She smiled faintly. "In any case, it's too early to tell."

Tony tried to process that. It... sounded like a lie. And like Loki didn't care that it sounded like a lie. "... Really?"

Loki's grin was distinctly dangerous. "If I have a child, it will be mine. If I choose to have anyone help me raise it, that will be unrelated to whose seed I used. In fact, I've been quite busy since you last saw me, both on Asgard and here. There will be no telling who the father is."

He was almost certain that was a lie. Loki would be picky. "If you're pregnant."

"If I'm pregnant." Loki agreed, cheerfully.

"I mean, I think there'll be some telling. If the kid starts shooting lightning, or builds a robot at age four."

Loki softened a bit, at the teasing.

It was a good sign, so Tony pushed on. "And I don't think you were out banging Joe Nobodies. Kid's gonna shoot arrows or be unnaturally patriotic, or something!"

Loki chuckled. "You think I slept my way through the Avengers all week?" She waved an airy hand. "A soldier's power; that doesn't interest me. Now, your Wakandan king, or Vision...."

"Also going to be kind of obvious as parents!"

"Or that Starlord boy...."

"Now I know you're lying; he's off guarding the galaxy or whatever."

"Where do you think I spend my time?"

"Apparently, everyone's bed!" Tony exploded.

Loki grinned, and Tony laughed softly, relieved to have her back.

He wished he could take a picture of Loki looking this sappily at him. "You can't just spiral into alcohol every time I get mad at you. I am spiteful. Your lifespan's short enough already. I assure you, if I feel you deserve punishment, I will see to it myself. No need for you to."

"You can't just storm back to Asgard every time I fuck up." he argued. "We'll hardly see each other!"

Loki gave a soft breath of laughter.

"No, really, though." He sat on the arm of Loki's chair, and bumped her shoulder. "Is it mine?"

Loki smiled up at him, wistfully, and her voice was soft. "Tony... I'm not pregnant." She smiled softly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh." He was... disappointed? Oh fuck, he was disappointed. "Oh. Really? Okay. I mean, it's... whatever you want. It's your body."

Loki gave him a sweet smile. With a touch of mischief.

"Wait, are you?"

Loki's smile grew to a grin.

"Oh my god. Loki! Are you, or not?"

Loki laughed, and got up, dodging his attempt to catch her. "Am I?"

"Hey! Well, have you changed bodies since last time I saw you?" He followed her into the kitchen, where she raided his freezer for a banana pudding pop. She loved those, of all things.

She shrugged.

"Wha- Well, did you fuck Thor and... and half the galaxy?"

She got the pudding pop open. "Maybe."

"Loki!"

"You know Asgard is a very promiscuous society."

"Yeah, but... did you? No, actually, more important question! Have you been in this body ever since the condom broke?" If Loki had a kid, he wanted to be involved, no matter what! But if there was any chance it was his....

She hopped up on the counter, and licked an obscenely broad circle around the tip of the pudding pop. "Mmm. It's easy to lose track of time, when you live this long." Holding his gaze, she licked slowly up the side of the treat.

"You- That's... a transparent attempt to distract me. You'll have to do way better than that!"

"Will I?" She opened the top button of her shirt.

Fuck. She wasn't even using magic; Tony could usually tell, if he tried. "You.... Yes, because I'm definitely coming back to this!"

Loki just hummed disinterest, and sucked the tip of the pop. "It's very hot on your world."

"Oh my god." Tony went to her, and kissed her, deep and hungry. It mattered. It mattered what their future held.

But it was their future. He had Loki. That mattered more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
